1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a portable device with haptic feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, such as smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and multimedia player, provide versatile functions to meet users' various needs. Whether a portable device provides a simple and friendly user interface to create pleasant user experience greatly or not affects a user's willingness of using this particular device.
Single or multi-touch user interface, which has become mainstream user interface, makes the portable device easier to use. The portable device with touch sensitive function still cannot satisfy the user's need for man-machine interaction, and therefore some manufacturers develop haptic feedback on electronic products to provide simple vibration function. However, the haptic feedback technology still has much to improve so as to bring the user better user experience.